The dark that gets you lost
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Just a one shot  angst, blood play, smut, violance  on Faith and Stefan, written for a friend of mine - BadBoysAreBest. My first Crossover, please Read and Review!


**N: First crossover ever so please be gentle on me. I wrote this specially for one of the writers that had always inspired me, BadBoysAreBest. She seems very into this couple and I thought it will make a nice gift for her. I hope you like it hon, thank you for all your great work and captivating stories!**

**Thank you Ella for looking over this and so fast!**

* * *

><p><strong>Can you slay a broken heart?<strong>

From the darkest corner of the bar it's easy to see everyone that comes and goes. Young people; old people; lonely people; women; men – even a few minors that left right away because the barman refused to sell them any alcohol. The only one that doesn't come in through that door is the one she's waiting for. She'd been waiting for him, every night in this dirty bar. Every night, she comes in here, takes a seat at the same table and orders the same cheap tequila; it pretty much tastes like crap, but she doesn't care, it keeps her calm.

The door opens again with a sharp ring and her eyes immediately turn towards the entrance. Her pupils dilate and her heart starts pounding in her chest. She's been hunting him for months now, when she heard he might be here; she left Chicago in a heartbeat and came straight to this forgotten village. Some would say she was obsessed with him…she probably was, but who cared, she was the unstable slayer, people were expecting that from her.

Suddenly her last talk with Angel pops into her head and because she has a great deal of respect for the redeemed vampire, she lets it play in her mind again. He told her to be careful, that _he_ wasn't like other vampires, that he still has a soul, he just lost his way. She lights a cigarette and lets the smoke fill her lungs before blowing it out. Her eyes follow him as he takes a seat at the bar and orders a whiskey double on rocks.

She puts the cigarette by the edge of the big ashtray and watches it burn for a minute. When the smell of burned sponge reaches her nostrils, she pours some water over it and gets up.

There are two other guys at the bar that she ignores completely, taking a seat beside _him_. He's talking on the phone and she takes advantage of it to let a few drops of vervain pour in his glass. When he's done talking, he grabs his glass and she holds her breath as he drinks it all in one gulp. He doesn't even blink. He places the empty glass back on the counter and turns to face her.

"I'm immune to it, but good try," he whispers.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way then," she says and gets up, slowly making her way out of the bar.

Outside, the cold wind gives her chills, but she can take it, she'd had worse…_way_ worse. She pulls the zipper of her leather jacket until she reaches her breasts. She stops; the clothing's chocking her and she's back in that cell, all alone. "Dammit!" she mumbles and pulls the zipper down a few inches, taking a deep breath.

"And you are?" the guy from the bar asks following her outside. She smirks softly before turning around to face him. "Let me guess, vampire hunter?"

"I'm Faith, the rogue slayer," she smiles at him. He looks surprised; she loves that look on people, it means she has the upper hand.

"I didn't know I was worthy of a slayer, let alone the unstable one," the man replies and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"You have some balls, calling me 'unstable', but then again, you did piss off _the_ Original."

"Did Angel send you?"

"No, but he told me a thing or two about you."

"We go way back…"

"Back when you were a ripper and he was Angelus I suppose."

"Fun times," he said with a malicious grin on his face.

"I bet."

"I heard he's Mr. Save the World again. He's the one that rehabilitated you, right? What was your problem anyway…daddy issues?"

"Are you going to kill me or shrink me?"

"I though _you_ wanted to kill _me_…" he doesn't get to finish his sentence as the back of her hand meets with his jaw. It actually hurts and he laughs. It's been a long time since he felt pain. He licks his lips, tasting his own blood from them and a soft moan escapes his throat.

Faith takes a step back and pulls out her stake from her pocket.

"I suggest you call your brother, Stefan…tell him goodbye," she purrs sweetly.

"I haven't killed a slayer before…I wonder if your blood tastes any different," Stefan says ignoring her previous phrase. He always wondered that, in his ripper days, even in his bunny-diet days; vampire curiosity he guesses. She's definitely a beautiful girl. The way her eyes sparkle makes her look, inhuman…but even as it is; she's not really human, now is she. She's fast and strong, stronger than him, he likes the challenge.

"Well, I have killed thousands of vampires before, so…"

"I bet you haven't killed a ripper before."

"Are you really?"

"Am I really what?"

"A ripper…"

"You're about to find out," Stefan shouted, throwing himself at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled, making her growl in pain. In a few moments, he let go and pushed her against the brick wall. She recovered sooner than he anticipated and threw the wooden stake towards him. She got him in the shoulder and he was truly impressed by the force it took to get it in that deep. He pulled it out and threw it back at her.

Faith caught the stake before it got to penetrate her flesh.

"You can't use my own weapon against me babe," she said running back towards him.

She doesn't really know how they got there, but they are inside a garage, on the floor and he's on top of her, keeping her hands pined to the ground. Faith wraps her legs around his hips and hits his nose with her forehead, taking advantage of his second of inadvertency to push him down and climb on top. She hits him hard, until there's blood on her hands. She brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, not carrying she's getting blood on it.

"From the way you hit me, I say you're hot for me slayer," he murmurs and she actually roars at him.

He is fucking loving fighting this girl.

Stefan lets out a moan before rolling them over and he is above her again. There's blood everywhere: her blood, his blood and it's on her hands, on her neck, in her hair, on her lips and he just wants a taste, to see if it's any different from humans.

She breathes heavily as he looks at her. His eyes are electric green and his corneas bloody red. There are tiny veins all around his eyes and two pointy canines are caressing his bottom lip. All she can think about is that he looks hot as hell. She is hypnotised by his gaze, unable to look away. She lets her head drop to the left slightly, revealing her slim neck to him. To be honest, she has no idea what she's doing anymore, or why, she just wants him to have her… right here, right now.

Stefan takes a deep breath to take in her unique scent and lowers his head. He's pretty sure that the blood on her skin it's his. He just licks it away, cleaning the area with his tongue and she moans softly. He's actually kissing and nibbling on her flesh and she finds herself arching her back against the hard floor to get closer to him. She – the _vampire slayer_ – is now laying underneath a vampire all hot and bothered waiting for him to bite her, to take her and suck the life out of her, how crazy is that?

When his deathly canines finally cut through her skin, she lets out a wild growl. The pain makes her dizzy for a few moments, but then…then everything around is losing meaning, time becomes meaningless and all her acute senses are tingling. It feels good, so damn good, everywhere in her body.

She cries in agony and shouts his name because she just can't help herself. She wants more of him; all of him. His passion…his need for her it's overwhelming and it's burning inside of her. It hurts her, but she can't pull away; she doesn't want to. She was always a strange kid that enjoyed things others thought were crazy. She won her first fight at age 14 and she was and still is fucking proud of it.

At the hearing of his name coming from her mouth in that sweet, needy, aroused way Stefan stops. He pulls away from her neck in slow-motion and just stares at her for what seems like forever before finally lowering his head and crushing her lips with his. Her lips feel soft, moist and warm against his and he likes it. It's been a while since he actually took the time to kiss a girl. Even dead, he was still a man – with a very high libido for that matter – and he had needs. Of course he was choosing only the most perfect women. Blondes, brunets, it didn't matter as long as they were warm, beautiful and quiet. But this girl – a slayer – was actually attached to his fangs of her own free will and her response to him was just so…real.

Faith immediately responds to his kiss by crossing her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in his messy hair. She tastes her own blood on his lips and she's not actually surprised it's a turn-on. Weirder thing had gotten her aroused before. His cold hand slips underneath her t-shirt and she gasps in his mouth from the contact. The predatory, possessive way he's moving and kissing are driving her crazy. She's usually the one in control, but every time she tries to move, he pushes her back, pinning her under his hard and perfect body.

The need to touch him becomes too much, so…she lets out an animalistic roar and turns them over, climbing on top. He wants to protest, but she slaps him hard enough to draw blood again, yelling at him to shut up before letting her lips fall on his again.

His fingers tangle in her hair and pulls until she cries, but she doesn't let go and she does not pull away from the kiss. Stefan pushes his tongue deep inside her sweet mouth, pulling her t-shirt over her head at the same time.

Her bra is as black as the night and Stefan moans in appreciation. He places his palms under her arms and pulls her so that her chest comes to the same level as his face. He lets his fangs cut the thin material and her bra falls on the floor. Pulling her breasts together, he licks her nipples up and down, alternating between the right one and the left one.

She's losing it; she can feel the last bit of control rush away. There's something about him…the way he moves, the way he moans. There's something in his eyes and in his voice. She doesn't really know what; it's not just one something you can name, but she is lost in him.

He climbs back on top and practically tears her leather pants off her. When senses take over rational thoughts, all that is left is the undeniable desire for him and Faith rips his shirt, making the tiny buttons fly in every direction. She pushes the clothing over his shoulders and her palms start exploring his arms, chest and abs. They are perfect, just like they looked and felt from underneath the thin piece of clothing.

Stefan picks her up and using his superior speed and strength, he slams her against a dirty cold wall. She opens the small zipper and pushes his jeans over his hips. He's not wearing any underwear and she likes that.

In split second he's inside her and she wraps her legs around his waist, pushing her hips forward, urging him to go faster and deeper. He does. He is slamming into her over and over with speed and force that would've half killed a human girl by now – she loves it. He is far from gentle and his thrusts are crushing her body between him and the wall, but she can't bring herself to feel the pain or think of it. All she feels is pure pleasure.

"Stefan…God…please don't…don't stop…" she pleas.

She comes hard, digging her nails in his shoulder-blades, making him growl as he reaches oblivion with her. After the last spasm of their orgasms is gone, they just stay there, gasping for air. Stefan buries his head in her hair and places his right hand against his chest to feel the chaotic beats of her heart.

Faith finds it funny that she is a vampire slayer, born and trained to kill them and yet, a vampire is the only one that can actually satisfy her. It's ironic if you think about it. Now she gets Buffy and Spike. She might not like Buffy a whole lot, but she respects Buffy and now she understands her too.

"So what now?" Stefan asks, pulling out of her.

"Now…" she starts as she puts her bra back on. "…now I kill you," she says simply and he smirks at her. He has the mad look in his eyes that lets her know he is a man – well, vampire – that doesn't have much else to lose. She knows that scary place. "I'm just messing with ya. But seriously, if you don't stop hurting the innocent I'm afraid I'll have to put an end to it; higher calling and all that jazz."

"See I was right; you're hot for me," Stefan says smiling. He puts on his shirt and starts walking out of the old, dirty garage. He's two steps away from the door when he turns around and asks her: "are you ok?"

"Five by five," Faith answers waving at him. And in a split second, he is gone, probably too far away to hear her whisper: "I hope we'll meet again sometime…"

* * *

><p><strong>N: Hope someone liked it. Revie<strong>**w and let me know.**


End file.
